Lighning Against Adder
by That One Fangirl Over There
Summary: Kai is dead, and Jay thinks it is all his fault. But Jay will not lose to a serpent. As Jay searches for the reptile who killed his best friend to avenge Kai, who will join him? Will anyone survive the coils of Asmodeus Poisonteeth?
1. Adder Strike

**This story was inspired by a book called** ** _Redwall_** **, which I loved. It was also inspired even more when my mom's sister died on August 2nd, the day before my mom's birthday. :'( Please say sorry to my mom and hope my aunt is in a better place. It's the best you can do. It's a really sad story, so I obviously rated it T, because of death and...** ** _BLOOOD_** **. XD Yeah, I'm evil. XD ONWARDS!**

* * *

It was a normal day in Ninjago. Well, almost. Jay has been married with Nya for a few years, with Kai having Skylor. Kai was training with Nya, experimenting with their powers in different ways.

"BLOCK! Sorry, sis!" Kai just formed a fire shield that he learned from a scripture left from his father years ago. Kai evaporated the water and sent the shield spinning towards Nya. Nya was quick enough to shape her arm into water itself, and put out the fire shield with her palm.

"Nice move. Of course, not as cool as mine," With Nya getting cocky, Kai slowly drew back, leaving an exact look-alike of him, made of fire. Nya kept speaking to the replica as Kai snuck up behind her, until...

"BOOGA WOOGA WOO!"

"KAI! You scared the living daylights out of me! Seriously?!"

"Looks like I won. Ha ha, sorry sis!" Nya joined in with her brother's chuckles. Everyone thought their sibling love was unnatural, that siblings weren't supposed to get along that well but was found cute. Soon, Jay stormed in between the siblings, in a bad mood.

"Kai, stay away from Nya. Never look at her again," Jay spoke cruelly at his brother-in-law, his eyes glistening with a rage that cannot be described.

"Jay, what are you doing?" Nya whispered at her partner, who's hand was filled with electrical sparks. The sky grew darker, as Jay's rage grew deeper.

"I don't want to see you near Nya... _**AGAIN!**_ " With that said, Jay let his electricity fall onto Kai, sending him 5 blocks away. Nya was shocked at this act.

"Jay, what is going on with you lately? You never speak to Kai politely, and when you look at him you give him deadly looks! That's it. If you don't improve your behavior, we will get... Divorced," It was hard on Jay to hear Nya say such a thing, as it was for Nya to say it. With that, Nya ran to Kai's side and when he was standing upright, Nya ran off to the coastline.

"Jay, don't think I'm angry with you. I'm not but please just tell me why you're acting this way. And if you think I'll hurt Nya, no chance. Before, Nya was my only family. She's my sister, I would never hurt her."

"Huh? Oh sorry, Kai. I don't really know why I attacked you, I guess I was jeal-"

"Asmodeussssss. Asmodeussssssssss..." Someone interrupted Jay with a hiss that recently everyone in Ninjago feared.

"Stupid kids. Don't worry Jay. Hopefully it's not Asmodeus. That stupid adder wouldn't stay this long to scare us. He would've eaten us right now." Asmodeus was a serpent of legend. He was and adder, last one of his kind. Some people called the adder Poisonteeth, for if you were bitten you would surely die. **NO EXCEPTIONS.** Asmodeus also had magic eyes that hypnotized you to stay as still as stone, which was more of a chance for Asmodeus to kill you, then eat you. Kai left Jay, who was still worried if that was the real adder. Jay soon started living a nightmare...

"Asmodeusssss." The adder surrounded Jay in a circle, no way out. Unfortuanately, Jay looked into the eyes of the adder, and soon he was still with fright. Jay screamed with all his might when he saw Asmodeus bare his fangs, preparing a grand feast on a mere mortal. Kai heard Jay's screams. He looked back and was horrified at the sight he saw. Without thinking, Kai ran back, hopeful to save Jay before he was devoured, or at least dead.

"Jay, look away!" Kai yelled out desperately, even though it was impossible to break the spell of Poisonteeth. With a drastic move, Kai pushed Jay towards safety from the enormous adder. Unfortuanately, Kai didn't reach his safety in time...

 _CHOMP!_

* * *

Jay awoke to meeting with the surface dirt. He remembered to being cast under the spell of Asmodeus, but how did he survive? No bite mark, no-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhh..." An agonizing scream roared through Jay's ears! Kai! Jay remembered Kai pushing him, but from what? He looked back, soon realizing it was a terrible mistake. Their lied Kai's body, motionless gray... Lifeless. He was dead. Asmodeus left him behind for Jay to mourn. And mourn he did. Jay faltered to his knees, and found the mark where Asmodeus bit Kai, right in the neck. Sadness took over the rage that was previously active as Jay cried his eyes out.

"KAAII! This is a-all m-my fau-fault! I'm s-so sorr-ry Kai!" Not too far off where everyone could hear Jay's bawls, yes even Nya, Skylor and the other Elemental Masters, Jay heard a faint hiss that could only belong to Asmodeus Poisonteeth,

 _"I will sssee you later, friend."_

* * *

 **O_,O I didn't write that. Excuse me while I cry my eyes out... *hides in dark corner* R.I.P. Kai Smith. ;_; No one will understand why Jay was so mad, not even Jay himself. Next chapter will possibly be Kai's funeral and memorial, like Zane's. Only this time, Kai can't rebuild himself. I'm sorry Kai fans, but Kai was really the only closest related Ninja to Nya and Jay, I had no other choice! Now we know how Jay felt about Kai, and how hard he will take his death. Ooh, when will Asmodeus Poisonteeth return for Jay? Or will Jay return to him? HINT HINT! O.O Now question, who thinks 'Asmodeus' is a cool name? I kinda think it is. It sounds awesome, especially when he hisses. When I wrote this, the man who narrated the audio book of _Redwall_ got stuck in my head. Stay connected for next chapter!**

 **-KGF... in loss of boyfriend. ;_;**


	2. Rise Against All Odds

**It is the day. ;_; The day of Kai's memorial. If you are wondering who will say a few words, you'll find out. Just so you know, if you people like villians killed, this is your story. HINT HINT! Here we go.**

 **P.S., If you read my new story "A New Generation Of Ninja", the children are in here. =)**

* * *

No one wanted to go, but people did anyway. Only Jay was the one not to offically go to Kai's memorial. He stayed hidden in his bedroom of the Ninja. He was convinced that Kai's death was his fault, he was no example for the new generation of Ninja. He killed his brother-in-law, his children's uncle, his niece and nephew's father, he told himself. Everyone tried their best to bring Jay out, but they couldn't. The only one who could bring him out was, well, Kai. So everyone turned to the one that can get through anything- Cole. Cole walked through the walls, and found Jay against the door.

"Jay, look at me. You can't hide the pain. You have to let it out. Come on, you need it," Cole did his best, but it took a few minutes for the words to sink in.

* * *

At the memorial, Nya wouldn't stop sobbing, and neither would Skylor. Skylor had recently absorbed Nya's power, but both young women were trying to hold back their sobs, which held back a storm that was brewing. The same thing pointed towards Jay. If none of them let out the sadness hidden under the skin, an explosion could react, which will cause Nya, Skylor and Jay to black out. Some people wore black, but some(to respect Kai) wore red. Everyone sat down, and Nya almost lost it there. Zane walked up the stadium where a tarp was laid over something enormous. Zane was going to say a few words for Kai, in return for him saying a few words at Zane's memorial. Zane may be a Nindroid, but he still had feelings, feelings that traveled deep for his friends and family.

"Kai was sometimes a mystery. I always wondered why he was so different. But then he showed all of us something important- We are all different, and it's okay to be ourselves. Kai tried showing us that so many times, yet we ignored him. It wasn't until too late that we realize a hero isn't someone who earns medals and rewards. A hero doesn't need power to save people's lives. Kai showed that a hero is brave, is humble and honest, and a hero has humility. Kai said I powered him, but no. That's the opposite. Kai powered _me_. His energy kept me going. He encouraged me. What came out of Kai's mouth were words from deep within his heart. He was a part of the team no one can replace. And now... Kai is gone. And now I can't keep running from the ener-ergy he g-gave of-f! I-I don't wan't to l-live!" Zane lost it. Robots can't cry, but if you have a Nindroid like Zane, he will do more than cry. It was done. Nya and Skylor cried their devastated hearts out, letting the rain hard, fast, and furious. Jay couldn't hold it in. His lightning joined in with the storm already happening. Cole was fine, he was now fine with the water. Then the tarp fell down, and there stood a Ninja of garnets and rubies. It was a perfect replica of Kai, except that it wasn't Kai. The three Masters calmed down, but Skylor didn't completely.

"If Kai is gone, then I am, too!" Skylor drew out a knife Kai had her carry around with her at all times. It was the knife he gave her for their anniversary, the knife he made for her, in his father's blacksmith shop. Skylor brought the knife just above her heart, but hesitated. She looked at her son and daughter, Ty and Em, her niece and nephew, Bobby and Lucy, and she just couldn't bring herself to killing herself. Instead, Skylor collapsed on the ground. If anyone could calm her down in this state, it would've been Kai, with his amazing gift with words. When Skylor was down, he would always start with, "I can fix that."* It always brought a smile to her face. But no one could calm her down. Until someone young stepped up the stadium.

"Hey! This is my father you are all speaking about! Well, I can fix this! If I heard right, my father was brave, he never gave up, so do we quit? No! We rise up, overcoming what was lost, and regaining what was trapped beneath the pain and sorrow!" Skylor smiled half-heartedly. Looks like her son inherited Kai's talent of speech. He even used his line. Ty was an almost exact replica of his father. At least a little someone can remind Skylor she may have lost one person, but she didn't lose what was reborn. Jay wiped his eyes, and squinted from the break of light. Everyone gasped as the sunlight drifted towards Ty and the statue of his father. The position Kai's statue was in, it was almost like the real thing. This was a memorial no one could ever forget. After all, who would forget when there is a new Kai, and his name is Ty? No one, not even the children of the Ninja themselves.

* * *

 **Wow, I almost cried. Whoever cried, don't be afraid to admit. Those who don't cry, don't have emotions or feelings. I just made that up. O_O Wow, I must have a way with words too, just like Wu and Kai. Why else would Kai say a few words at Zane's memorial? O_o I seriously just wrote Zane's speech as I went along. I seriously did.**

 ***= I actually got the line, "I can fix that" from a movie called "Holes". The man who said it was named Sam, who said it repeatedly to his love, Betty, who became "Kissing Betty Barlow". Betty became that because a man who owned the town Betty and Sam lived in killed Sam while he was rowing his boat. Man, I wanted those radishes. So Betty kissed every dead man she ever killed to avenge Sam. I'll tell you how she died- She was hallucinating that Sam spoke to her, "I can fix that", and when officers found her, and she told them she wanted to be dead for a long time, yellow spotted lizards appeared, where with one bite, you will die, she grabbed one and let it bite her arm! O_O I know. The movie was awesome, with some minor cursing, which I didn't mind, you could barely hear the cuss words. Sam was black, while Betty was white, which is why the two couldn't be together. But they made a darn cute couple! ^U^**

 **I'll try and update Monday or Tuesday, because I start school Wednesday, but no promises! ^_^' No one can replace Kai, but Ty can be an excellent substitute! I still need a boyfriend... ;_;**

 **-KGF... R.I.P. JK!**


	3. Cuts And Trinkets

**Hey everybody! I'm back! This story is my saddest, but it is emotional and it has caring love for everyone. The feels, man, the feels. XD By the way, if anyone wants to see the movie "Holes", but never have the time, you can just read the book! Yeah, that's right! I'm reading the book right now! :D Okay, this chapter is set a few years later. ONWARDS!**

* * *

 **7 AND A HALF YEARS LATER**

Jay was in his room, holding a beautifully carved knife in his palms. Kai made it for him, as he did for everyone else he knew. Of course Kai had gotten several burns, some bleeding cuts, and sore blisters from the 26 hours he spent making those knives, but it was worth it to him. On the electric blue hilt, Kai had carved a saying his mother always said when someone was down, "Never stop believing." Jay dragged his finger across the words, his eyes tearing up. Jay still hadn't gotten over Kai's death, much like his parents' death, only Kai was more close to him. Jay thought of every moment he teased Kai, made fun of him and what he said to Kai about his leading skills- "And Kai's the last person I'd want to follow." He felt so bad saying that, especially since he knew that Kai's gut actually led to the greatest of all things, though Jay took it for granted. Jay started to let his tears fall silently. He rolled up his shirt sleeve, took a deep breath, and quickly, but harshly cut his wrist. He winced at the pain as the blood slowly flowed from the cut. What Jay never understood was why he had gotten so mad at Kai, just for being with his sister, whom he loved more than anything. Jay heard the door creak open as a voice followed.

"Uncle Jay, why are you cutting yourself? Do you want to get yourself killed?" It was Kai- No, not Kai, just a younger replica of Kai. His son, Ty. He looked so much like him. Ty walked over to his uncle, and saw the deep cut. He frowned at that, and took out the First-Aid kit. Jay couldn't look at his nephew. But he mumbled a "yes" under his breath. Ty yanked on the bandage too hard, for he heard what his uncle had said. He looked up to his uncle's electric blue eyes, and Jay couldn't help but crying at that moment. Jay looked into the deep brown eyes of the young spirited 13 year old who lost his father at an age he couldn't remember correctly. All Ty could remember was the speech he had given. Jay noticed the hurt in his eyes, and kneeled down to reach his eye level.

"You miss your dad, huh? It hurts even more since you don't remember him, right?" Ty nodded, still trying to wrap the bandage around Jay's wrist. Jay winced a little but kept talking. "But you never have to worry about forgetting your old man, because he is always living- through you." Jay pointed at Ty's chest, where his heart was. He smiled, tying the knot on the bandage. Jay then asked Ty the regular question. "So, how is your training?"

"Pretty good. I'm starting to walk over hot coals. It burns a little, but at least they don't burn so bad." Ty chuckled. He was an optimistic boy, always smiling, and would never take "no" for an answer. Unless he was in trouble. Jay rubbed his nephew's back, and then pushed him out of his room. Then, Jay became mysterious. He went to open his desk drawer, and pulled out a map. He traced over it.

"Where are you, you devil? I will find you, and I will avenge Kai for what you did to our family."

* * *

Asmodeus slithered around his cavern. He had recently eaten a feast of wolves. He passed by all the trinkets he's stolen from the victims of his bites, and there laid the one thing Asmodeus took from the Master of Fire- a golden locket, that contained a perfect family portrait of Kai's. The gold had rusted around the edges, but it was still valuable in the adder's eyes. The serpent hissed.

"Sssoon, everything will fall into placcce. They will never leave alive with thisss treasssure. They will look into my eyesss and die a painful death asss they join their pitiful friend!" Asmodeus went into a hole where he slept, guarding the locket that was treasured by the humble Ninja who died protecting a brother.

* * *

Kai wandered around the world he was born in, proud to have made such wonderful friends, having the best sister, and the greatest children he could ask for. But Kai entered Jay's room, and found him cussing words he shouldn't say in front of kids. He cursed the adder for the death of his brother-in-law, when Kai realized Jay was planning to kill the snake to avenge him. Kai, no longer angered, watched Jay do what he did, whispering in his ears,

"Some things are worth the wait. Others can never be accomplished. What path do you take, Jay?" And with that, Kai vanished, leaving to a place that was peaceful, a place where he wishes all his friends and family to come.

* * *

 **That's done. If anyone thought I would never type out "devil", let alone say it, you're wrong. I finally said it yesterday because I know who Satan the devil is, and what an idiot he is! He deserves what he got! So basically, I described heaven for Kai. Yeah, I think Kai has a locket that belonged to his parents like Nya's bracelet belonged to her mom. So Jay is planning to kill Asmodeus. Awesome. I will love writing that scene. Kairocksrainbow, I know you hate Jay, but let's be nice to him in this story. He will do anything to avenge Kai. He's actually not talking a lot this time, so that's a start! X) So, obviously Jay will choose the path to kill the adder. Until next chapter!**

 **-KGF**

 **P.S., Tell me if this is a coincidence- I was in a resident's home, when I saw the machine to repay laundry cards when the second word said, "adder". Weird.**


	4. Golden World

**Okay I'm back! Now tell me how sad and ironic this is:**

 **So on Monday I went to a funeral (I went on Saturday too) in Centralia. The funeral was for a father of 24, and he had a wife and a _child_. O_O The boy was about three, and Ty and his sister were five when Kai died. ;_; I cried at the second funeral. But I don't cry a lot. And the dad died a week before the funeral, on Monday August 24th. It was too sad to think about. I still have the visitation card.**

* * *

Jay lied on his bed, trying to think through about what had happened the day before. After Ty had left his room, it went back to being cold (which is what Jay wants to feel for Kai's death). But some time after Ty left, the room suddenly became warm again. Ty didn't come back, and Kai was gone. Gone... That's all Jay knew now. After many hours of twisting and turning, Jay finally went to sleep. Of course, the day of the attack haunted Jay's mind. He still remembered the touch of Kai's normally unnaturally warm body feeling so cold, and when he ran his fingers across Kai's chest, Jay felt that something was off. Usually, the others would notice a gleam of gold around Kai's neck. Then he told everyone it was a locket given from his mother. Jay's eyes shot open, in realization of why everything was off! The adder had Kai's locket! He must've taken it when Jay was unconscious! Jay threw off his blanket, which of course was thin, and pulled out the map. After many years of tracking down the adder's home, Jay took out his dagger and stabbed at the sandstone quarry- Asmodeus' lair. Jay paced back and forth in his room, and once more it became warm. But this time, a soft glow appeared. It shined brighter than a shooting star, the color of embers. There stood Kai, an angelic expression laid across his face. That's why Jay's room was warm the previous day! And the mysterious whisper. He thought he was just losing his mind. Jay walked over to him, but as quickly as he appeared, he flew off. But not before a soft whisper escaped his lips- "Beware of what lies ahead. What would you expect?" Jay didn't understand, but he kept his chin up, like Kai would've wanted.

 _'Looks like he's not really gone.'_ Jay thought to himself as he slowly crawled back into his bed. For once ever since Kai's death, Jay felt warm.

* * *

Ty was very tired, but he just couldn't sleep. Finally, he decided to pull out a tape that once belonged to his father. He pulled out a pair of headphones, and a tape player. They were old and worn out, but Ty wouldn't bother to get new ones. Besides, these two objects were the only ones that worked together. He pressed "play", and a soft, feminine voice of his grandmother from when she was young flowed through. Then a powerful, masculine voice of Ty's grandfather began to speak as well. Then, Ty's grandmother's voice began singing a lullaby that she or Ty's grandfather sang to Kai or Nya whenever they cried. The second part of the song was taken over by the male. Together, the voices mad perfect harmony. By the time the song finished, Ty was beginning to feel drowsy. He fell asleep, with the tape player in his hands, and the headphones still on. Moments after Ty went to sleep, Kai's spirit walked in his son's room. He smiled as he took off the items Kai once owned. Once the task was done, Kai then left the realm, hoping everyone he loved would make a right choice.

* * *

Asmodeus slithered around the forest. It was the dead of night when he struck an owl down. It had young eggs, and Asmodeus ate them as well. He didn't mind the blood that was splattered across the feathers, for everything he bit and ate bled. He slithered back to his quarry, with a belly full. He slithered past the locket once more, trying to open it to reveal the family portrait. It was everything beautiful in the family and background- and the background was definitely not fake. He hissed with envy of Kai's family. The adder never met his parents, for they were murdered because of their poison. Everyone had looked for Asmodeus' egg, but sadly it was too late when they found it hatched. Asmodeus shuddered at that thought. He went back to his sleeping cavern.

* * *

Kai returned to a hall made of gold. He walked through it again, when he saw two familiar people at the end.

"Mother! Father!" Kai ran to his beloved parents, glad to be reunited with them once more. Kai's father picked him up, as he did when he was a child, and swung him around. Kai's mother hugged him tightly, her heart more lighter than it ever was before at seeing the sight of her son. The wonderful family is now waiting for Nya, to come and have a wonderful celebration. It may seem down in Ninjago to be many years for the wait, but in the heaven of light, that wait is passed with all the love, only to seem like a flicker in time.

* * *

 **KAI IS WITH HIS PARENTS AGAIN! :D I had to do it. And if anyone has seen Big Hero 6, I used the "gone" part from Hiro. I read in the Bible that in Heaven, everything is gold. And the kingdom of God is precious jewels and gold! God is waiting for you, but a question He wonders for you- Will you be His child? Say yes, because He loves His creations, and if you think you are a mistake, never think that again! God made you for a purpose, and you are never a mistake. He took the time to knit you together in your mother's womb, so never doubt His power. It's greater than ANYTHING!**

 **-KGF**

 **#GodIsOutThere4You**


	5. He Came Along

**Well, this has returned! I really have no idea how I became so gory, and when I enjoyed people's pain. And I read something on someone's profile that obviously touched my heart. I wanted to copy and paste SO bad, but my dad's computer can't. So basically, I am crying on the inside, and plotting to destroy all liquor in the world! That dumb drunk driver! Why must _everyone_ be drunk?! X( I am beginning to hate people and the world, how we humans have disappointed God, ruining the beautiful world He created. I'm beginning to, and if we don't improve, the human race won't exist anymore! D: ONWARDS!**

* * *

Ty walked into the training arena, setting out a punching bag. He thrusted all his anger on it, nearly breaking all the seams. He wanted to have an official conversation with his father, but he couldn't. He only had a one person conversation at his dad's grave, and it was very difficult. Ty sat down on the closest bench, drinking from his water bottle. He looked up to the sky, once more having a talk.

"Dad, I know you're there. You know how much I wish you were here. You know that I want you to train me. Why didn't you live? Why can't you-"

 _CREAK._ The floor boards were creaking from someone's weight. A shadow passed the door. Ty looked around from the door frame and found Jay with a large sowrd and his knife. He had a map in his hands, and left the cave of elemental training. Ty began to follow his depressed uncle to wherever he was heading.

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon, just lead me there!" Jay kept walking north east, trailing closer to the quarry of Asmodeus. He ford through a river, and leaped over rocks, and found the quarry 52 miles away. It took him nearly 5 hours to get there, but he continued. He was about 10 yards away from the lair when a twig snapped. Jay drew out his sword towards the source of the sound. "Who goes there?!"

"Uncle Jay, it's just me! Ty!" The young child held his hands in the air. Jay sighed with relief.

"Kid, what are you doing here? This is dangerous work!"

"If you're doing it, I can too." Jay smiled at Ty's antics.

"You know, you get almost everything from your father. Especially your stubborness. Fine! You can stay. I bet you also just want to stay up late."

"Uh huh!"

* * *

 **Sorry it was short. I'm reaching the good part soon! :D I've begun to have a small case of writer's block, but DON'T WORRY! It didn't last! :D I like Jay as this- wanting to avenge a brother. :') Later!**

 **-KGF**


	6. The Sleeping Serpent

**I'm back! I'm getting to where this story is to be created. Wait, did that make sense? XD**

* * *

"Whoa, this place gets creepier by the minute."

"Well, the serpent did kill and eat here, and it is likely he is still here. You know, I also came for something that Asmodeus stole from your father's corpse." Jay spoke to his nephew as they slowly stepped through the path of bones from the prey.

"What was it?"

"A locket that should have been given to you. It is a family picture of your father, aunt, and grandparents. I thought you might want to see it." Suddenly, the dripping of water slowed and a hiss was heard.

 _"Asmodeusss... Asmodeussssss..."_

"Sshh, quiet. If that snake hears us, we're as good as dead!" The two males crept closer to the hissing, and it became louder by each step.

 _"Asmodeusss... Asmodeusssss..."_ It was only a few more steps. Closer and closer, the hisses much louder now. _"Asmodeusss... Asmodeusss!"_ Frightening, the snake was right in front of Jay! Its eyes were open and was brething, but he wasn't attacking.

"Hold on, Uncle Jay. Let me check..."

"Be careful! I can't lose you, too!" Ty raised a hand, feeling the cold blood of the reptile flowing. He noticed the hissing and steady rhythm of breaths.

"He's asleep. He can't hurt us now, but we have to be careful anyway. Who knows what can happen?" Ty began to slide along the cave side, Jay following. It was only when he reached a small cave that only two humans could fit through, when a coil twisted and touched Jay's arm. The snake's coil became warm against his skin, and Asmodeus twitched. Both males held their breaths as Jay slowly drew his arm away. They both left the sleeping area when Jay heard Ty yelling.

"It's my father's locket! It's here!" Asmodeus' eyes flickered open...

* * *

 **Once again, short because I'm saving all the best action for a later chapter. X) This part of the coils and yelling did happen in the book _Redwall_. Of course, it was different. Guess what I'm wearing right now? My pajamas. My shirt says "But first, coffee." If one of you people ask me to do something and I'm wearing this shirt, that's my answer. XD I love writing in my PJs.**

 **Word of advice: When you have children, boy or girl, doesn't matter, never let them go on the streets alone until they prove themselves responsible. My mom loves me too much to let me wander the streets alone. She doesn't want to call the police if I'm missing. I sure wouldn't want that. She'll only let me go when I'm an official teenager. That's how much she loves me, and my dad. Do the same thing, and care for your children like this.**

 **-KGF**


	7. Love Of All, Alive & Passed

**Hi! Okay, so I'm not getting that many reviews anymore on this, but I'm still going to complete it. X) So, here is the action, and enjoy! :D**

* * *

The large serpent uncoiled himself from the loud voice echoing through the quarry caves, his eyes glistening with rage. He tried slithering out of his sleeping cave, but he could only move forward, not backwards. Instead, he wentaround in a circle, until his head was in the same direction as both males.

"Ssstay where you are." Asmodeus shot quickly at the one in blue, while the younger and smaller jumped away. "I told you I would sssee you again. Look into my eyesss. Ssstay and die. Try to leave, you sssuffer worssse fate, and rot in the fiery depthsss of hell. Jussst like your brother..." Unfortunately, Jay looked straight in the glowing eyes once more, his head emptying out until all he knew was how his destiny would end.

* * *

Ty carefully looked up from the rock he hid behind, only to see his uncle under the trance of the snake. His body swayed and the sword's blade dropped slowly to the ground.

"Uncle Jay! Look away!" Once the words left Ty's tongue, Jay's head soon became full of the thoughts of the attack on his friend... his _brother_. Kai had said the same words to Jay, which led to his death. Jay blinked hard, his grip tigetening around the hilt of the sword.

"I... lost my brother because of you. I lost the one I loved. I know Kai would never go to anywhere that _you_ deserve to go! Look into _my_ eyes." Jay glared straight into Asmodeus' eyes, only he was now stronger. He didn't go under a trance, his eyes sparkling from the tears of loss and humility. Out of nowhere, a strange yet comforting source of heat pulsed through the cave, a soft voice whispering only into Jay's ears.

 _"You have courage facing a deadly threat._

 _If it is worth the debt,_

 _Slit the throat, and_

 _Love and victory is your new coat."_ Jay listened to the voice that could only belong tothe one gifted with such words: Kai.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Jay bounced against the quarry walls, not only slitting the sword across the neck, but cutting straight through the dreaded snake's vertebrates. Blood spurted out onto Jay's palms, chest and legs, not a care. "I'd rather have the Overlord alive than breathe the same air as you, you imp and spawn of Satan." Jay wiped off the rest of the blood that began to dry on his arms and clothing, watching as the life rapidly leaving Asmodeus' eyes.

"Uncle Jay! You broke Asmodeus' spell!" Ty ran up and hugged the Lightning Master, not caring at all of the small amount of blood left on Jay's clothing. "How did you do it?"

Jay looked deep into the soft brown eyes of the young fire wielder, his answer quick and terse. "I guess I just needed a voice."

* * *

 **1 YEAR LATER**

A fourteen-year-old Ty walked up to a monument of a former Fire Ninja and gravestone. He rubbed the statue softly, a bare smile across his face.

"Good morning, Dad. I still can't get over on how Uncle Jay saved Ninjago from the serpent of the devil- No. The _snake_ was the devil himself. Dad, I know you can hear me, so hear this: What do you suppose should happen if the evil that had once broken something precious apart, became _good_? Give me a sign, anything."

"I'd suppose... you'd make them your friend." Jay came behind the teen, a reptile egg in his palms. "So, suppose the evil had spawn, but they were raised in a special and caring way?" The trees blew and the blossoms swirled in circular motions. That was a sign of going with what you got, and with eveyone you still have.

"Dad... Uncle Jay... thank you. If Dad weren't who he was, I would never have been related to the avenger of my father. And if you didn't care for Dad, you wouldn't have the egg to help us in a way only good can work." Jay stepped closer to his growing nephew, lowering his voice and wrapping his around his shoulders.

"You know, you always had a way with words. Just like your father. I doubt that spark between you and him will ever fade." The clouds parted again, a rainbow going across the monument.

"Uncle Jay! Dad agrees as well!"

"Well, what do you know. If you have the right heart, the one who passed never dies. Never in eternity."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **:') It's done. Who loved my slight language and action? (Action was from book and movie, but language was never really meant. I guess I went to intense. X)) I almost cried. I just love this story! Who thought the ending was sweet? Kai's words were a rhyme I made up on the spot! And the special words that hit the heart in a good way are also just... BOOM. Later, and I'm glad to have many people loving me! :,D**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **Kai's Girlfriend, signing off for the last time.**


End file.
